


make him ours (day 23)

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom Castiel, Multi, Panty Kink, Sub Dean Winchester, Switch Jimmy Novak, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean likes submitting to the twins. They learn to deal with that.Prompts:Suptober: No ExitKinktober: Corsets + Collaring





	make him ours (day 23)

**Author's Note:**

> A day late and much shorter than my brain anticipated yesterday but here you go.

Dean likes submitting to the twins. They know how far they can take him before he cannot go any further, and they understand that sometimes, he needs to be forced out of his head for a little bit. So when he steps out of the bedroom holding his collar and corset, the twins are quick to accept, recognising that now is one of those moments.

Castiel roughly forces him to the floor in the living room – the cold, unforgiving hardwood floors – while Jimmy lounges on the couch. Cas is always the one to collar him, as he does now, forcing Dean to show his neck and buckling it into place before checking whether it’s not on too tight. Castiel is rough, Jimmy is loving, and Castiel has definitely grasped that Dean needs rough now.

“Go put on your corset and a nice pair of panties you don’t mind being destroyed, and then come back,” Castiel orders. “You know the safeword, we’re now playing.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says, already sounding like he’s floating. He crawls from the room, and Castiel turns to Jimmy, who is watching them with wide open eyes. Dean and Castiel were together first, and their relationship had always involved some form of submission and dominance. When Jimmy finally got his shit together and told them about his feelings for both Cas and Dean, he was quickly accepted in the fold, but he is still wary of hurting either Cas or Dean, so he often stays in the background.

“Do you want to join us today?” Castiel asks, carding a finger through his brother’s soft hair. He likes touching Jimmy so much that he found himself having to leave the house if he wants to get some work done. He might just never stop touching Jimmy if he doesn’t.

“I’ll join you,” Jimmy says, leaning into Castiel’s touch. “You’ll have to tell me what to do, though, if you’re okay with that.”

“Of course.” Castiel kisses Jimmy on the forehead. “Ask me anything, especially if you’re not sure. Dean would want you to be involved, though, and I would like the same, but it’s your choice to what degree you’ll be there.”

Jimmy pulls Cas down on the couch and rests his head in Castiel’s lap. “I want this, okay? And I want to be good for the both of you.” Jimmy chuckles. “Maybe I should join Dean to see if I am more submissive in nature.”

Castiel laughs at that, and he looks up at the wounded noise he hears near his feet. Dean has returned, wearing the black corset with a pair of light blue panties.

“Hi cutie,” Castiel says, leaning down to pet Dean. “Come on up on the couch, we’ll make some space for you.” As Dean jumps up, awkwardly, Cas and Jimmy make sure that the gap Dean has to squeeze into is tiny and that there’s no way for Dean to leave, no exit for him to squeeze out of again. He’s theirs now, and that’s the way it’s going to be.


End file.
